


Opposite Attractions

by cloudyjenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyjenn/pseuds/cloudyjenn
Summary: Dean is cursed to have his attractions flipped to the opposite of what they normally are. This pretty much makes everyone miserable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet more older fic, lightly edited. Please enjoy!

Dean never should have turned that chick down. God, he _knew_ she was a witch. Stupid bitch turned so frigid after his rejection, Dean could feel the anger in her glare like a slap to the face.

This whole mess is her fucking revenge, Dean just knows it. It's her fault he can't look Sam in the eye.

Or anywhere else for that matter.

"Okay, um, wow," Sam says in the awkward silence of that ensues after Dean's stilted confession.

"Please just kill me," Dean moans.

Anything is better than glancing at his younger brother and feeling heat flash low in his belly.

"No, no, we'll fix this," Sam says hurriedly and probably not just to end Dean's misery. If Sam were the one suddenly turned on by him, Dean'd have to slice his eyeballs open. "It sounds like a simple curse-"

"It's not simple," Dean snaps. "It's not just you, Sam."

He snatches the porn magazine he'd dug up after making his horrifying discovery and throws it down on the bed, open to a picture of two naked girls rubbing lotion on each other. A picture that Dean has already spent some time contemplating in private to pleasant conclusions and which now does nothing for him.

"She fucking changed everything. Not just…Look."

He tears the magazine open to a picture of a chick with weird breasts and a busted grill. Dean had never understood why she was even in this magazine, but now he can't look at it without strong arousal pulsing through him.

"24 hours ago, I thought this chick was ugly as homemade sin. Now I'd fuck her for hours. _Hours_ , Sam!" Dean shouts, near hysterics.

"Okay, okay," Sam says, lifting his hand. "So more than a simple curse. But we can sort this out, okay? You won't be…whatever the hell this makes you anymore, okay?"

Dean slumps onto the bed.

He might have to kill himself.

 

***********

Sam might have to kill himself.

It's bad enough that Dean even temporarily finds him attractive, but he's had to spend the entire morning ignoring the way Dean can't stop staring at a burly trucker guy reading a copy of _Twilight_ at another table in the library.

There really is so much wrong with that.

Every so often, Dean catches himself and flushes a deep scarlet, but this curse is more than just switching his attractions. It seems to have made him even hornier than normal and really, Sam would rather Dean point that powerful lust towards Trucker Guy than at himself.

Oh god, that really is more sickening than Dean wanting to screw the Twilight trucker.

He doesn't think he's going to find anything useful in this library. They already called Bobby earlier and he told them he'd look through his books. He also told them to stay put and neither of them made any complaints. No one wants to deal with Dean lusting after Bobby.

"I hate my stupid life," Dean grumbles, jerking his eyes away from Trucker. They pass easily over a handsome young guy wearing a sweater vest, Sam notices. But knows far better than to mention.

He sighs. "Let's just go get something to eat."

They end up taking lunch back to the motel because there's a really sweet and really old woman named Mabel serving them and Sam's afraid Dean will scar her for life.

"Just sit here and watch TV and don't look at me," Sam orders.

Dean quietly complies. He switches on an episode of Dr. Sexy and settles in to watch while he slams down a double cheeseburger and fries. Sam continues researching, but his thoughts are interrupted a few moments later by Dean's sigh of disgust.

"Dude, this show has gotten boring," he complains. Sam raises an eyebrow. Dr. Sexy is marching around the screen, smoldering at various hospital interns. Which is basically what always happens and Dean's never complained before.

Oh right. Sam makes a face. Another thing he didn't need confirmed.

"So watch something else."

"Please don't talk," Dean says with a wince. "Your voice…"

He trails off awkwardly and Sam thinks he might actually throw up in his mouth a little. But he doesn't say one word of complaint.

Another hour passes in silence while Dean watches a documentary about fish because there are no people to be inappropriately attracted to and the curse thankfully doesn't extend to animals.

Sam thinks he might be on to something with his research when Cas shows up. The second he does, Sam's hackles raise. Oh god, another thing he doesn't need to see. His brother salivating over their angel.

"Hey, Cas," Dean says forlornly.

"What is wrong?" Cas asks.

"Witches," Dean says as he stands and stretches. "A curse. I hate everything."

"Everything?"

Dean glances at him and shrugs. "Yes," he says and goes to throw out his lunch trash.

And that's it. He's back to watching television and basically ignoring Cas. Not reacting to his presence or his gruff voice that even Sam can tell is pretty sexy. If you like that sort of thing, which Dean should because of the curse…

Sam blinks.

"Oh my god," he breathes.

"Dude, I'm going to kill you," Dean says in a pained tone.

"You don't want to fuck Cas!" Sam accuses.

Cas' eyes widen slightly.

"What? Shut up, yes, I do," Dean snarls, but it's so clearly a lie. He looks Cas up and down, obviously trying jumpstart a reaction out of his dick, but Sam can see it's not working.

"Oh my god, you _do_ want to screw Cas," he moans.

Dean buries his face in his hands.

"Seriously, kill me."

Cas just keeps looking politely confused. This is officially the weirdest day of Sam's life. And that's saying something.

"You do seem different," Cas offers.

They both stare at him.

That's when Sam starts laughing. Because if Cas has known about Dean's attraction this whole time and still managed to hang off Dean like a barnacle under a ship, then either he didn't get it or he enjoyed it.

Either way, the only reaction is laughter. Dean doesn't seem to agree. He throws a pillow at Sam's head and storms into the bathroom.

Cas cocks his head at where Sam is a twitching pile of laughter.

"Are you okay?"

He shakes his head, but doesn't stop laughing.

No, he really isn't.

 

*********

Dean hates this feeling.

Or rather lack of feeling. He hadn't realized how deeply entrenched his apparent attraction to Cas had become. He doesn't even think about it anymore. Because as strong as the feeling can be, indulging it only leads to Very Bad Thoughts. Thoughts you shouldn't have about Angels and certainly not about nerdy ones like Cas.

But now that the sensation has been ripped away by that stupid witch, Dean's left feeling empty and weird. Not the slightest bit relieved like he might have imagined he'd feel if someone offered to erase his unfortunate attraction.

It's not like he can stay this way. Not when his super-charged lust is directed towards his own flesh and blood.

No, they're going to have change him back and when they do, that warm heavy glow of desire for Cas is going to flood him once more and Dean's not sure he can suppress it that well again. Not after having it pointed out so dramatically.

"Dean?" Sam calls through the door. Dean's dick jumps in his pants and his stomach rolls. This is so sick.

"What," he grunts.

"Uh, Cas thinks he might know how to find the witch. D'you…?"

Dean really wants to kill her, but even Dean Winchester will let a hunt go by if it means he doesn't have to suffer the disturbing fantasies that fly through his mind when he looks at his brother's long legs and broad shoulders.

He shudders.

"God, no. Do it. Fast."

Sam doesn't answer, but a moment later, he hears a door slam. Once he decides it's safe, Dean wanders out of the bathroom and flops down on the bed. Ever so often he chances thinking about Sam and Cas to see if he gets the right reaction from the right guy.

It's not until the fifth time that Dean realizes he's thinking hard about Sam's thighs and feeling nothing. Well, nothing more than mildly disturbed. He quickly shifts his thoughts to Cas' ass and his cock perks right up.

He sits up, cautious excitement thrumming under his skin. Leaning over, Dean grabs the porn magazine and opens to the two lotion girls.

Jackpot. His arousal only grows and Dean actually fist pumps the air.

The world is good again.

Since they won't be back for awhile, Dean decides not to waste the time or the hard-on. And if he thinks more about Cas' ass than the girls, well, no one has to know.

Unfortunately, Dean's happiness can't last. Yes, the world is back to normal. Yes, Sam is almost insultingly relieved and yes, the witch won't be causing problems for any other unsuspecting guys.

But Cas seems really fucking annoyed. He glares at Dean when they get back and though he elects to stay through dinner, he does nothing more than sit quietly in the corner and brood.

"Are you okay?" Sam finally asks when Cas ignores his offer of key lime pie, which Cas usually likes.

"I'm angry," he says bluntly.

"Okay, well, that much is obvious," Sam says, exchanging a glance with Dean. "The question is why?"

Cas pins Dean with an icy death glare.

"You are going to ignore it, aren't you?"

"What?" Dean asks defensively even though, yeah, he knows exactly what Cas is talking about.

"Um, right, I'm just going to go…be somewhere else," Sam says. They are too busy glowering at each other to watch him leave.

"I knew you were attracted to me. I assumed you were unaware or unwilling to recognize the feelings for what they were and I accepted that because I had no sexual feelings towards you," Cas says and it's something of a punch to the gut. Dean never intended to do anything about the feelings, but it sucks to know Cas doesn't feel the same way.

"But then I began to understand the appeal of sexual desire," Castiel continues, his eyes bright and upset. "I began to feel that way for you and still I said nothing."

Oh. Well, damn.

"And now you have these feelings forcibly brought to your attention and still you ignore them. Am I so repugnant?"

"What? No!" Dean's not totally sure he even knows what repugnant means, but it can't be good. "I never said that."

"Then what is it? Why don't you want this desire? Is it because this body is male?" Cas asks, gesturing to himself.

It's on the tip of Dean's tongue to say yes, but it's not the whole truth. Yes, he's not comfortable with that part of himself. Never has been and maybe never will be one hundred percent okay with it. But Dean's fucked around with guys before. The reason he hasn't done anything with Cas is a far different one.

"It's too much, okay?" he blurts. "God, Cas. Do you have any idea what it's like to have someone die for you twice and then fucking come back for more? I pretty much ruined your whole life and you want to add sex to it? I'm not…it's too much…"

Too scary. Being with Cas would make him too vulnerable. He already sees all of Dean. If Dean gave him physical intimacy too, he'd never be able to let go. He'd fuck Cas up good and there'd be no coming back from it. Much better just take the easy route and ignore his feelings in favor of women who could never quite mean as much to him.

"You stupid arrogant asshole," Cas growls. Surprise and anger barrel through Dean's chest.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm already 'fucked' as you would say," Cas says heatedly. "Nothing you could do or say would ever make me stop wanting to be near you, don't you realize that? How you could be so terrifically blind is almost comically amazing," he rants as Dean's eyes just get wider and wider.

"But you could…you should have better than-"

"Oh yes, this excuse," Cas says. Dean had no idea he could achieve that level of scorn.

"It's an excuse, Dean. You tell yourself you're not good enough for love and so it won't hurt as much when it's tugged away. But you don't quite understand the nature of Angels." He leans forward, intensity radiating out from his being like a physical thing, caressing Dean's skin.

"I have spent thousands of years in undying devotion to my Father. I will never stop loving Him and I will never stop loving you. Not if the sun burns away and the world stops moving on its axis. Even after you are gone and safe behind my Father's gates, I will continue loving you as fiercely as any creature I have ever known. The only thing you are doing by rejecting me is ensuring I will never have a chance to make all those endless years of solitude worth it. If you think you can't handle your much simpler side of the situation, I'm afraid you will not find any sympathy from me."

Dean's too stunned to do or say anything. That may have been the longest speech he's ever heard from Cas.  

And all it did was make him feel like a selfish jerk. Because Cas is absolutely right. Provided he doesn't fuck up majorly, Dean's probably going to end up in Heaven again. With Sammy and his parents and whoever else they can find while Cas remains here.

It's the deep penetrating breath-stealing sadness that presses Dean forward into Cas' arms.

"God, I'm sorry," he mumbles into Cas' neck. "So fucking sorry. That's so shitty."

To his surprise, Cas chuckles lightly, his nose pressed against Dean's hair. Dean feels his warm puff of breath twinging every single nerve ending in his body.

"I never expected these feelings. I'm choosing to think of them as a gift," he assures Dean. "But only if you stop being-"

"Myself?" Dean guesses.

"I was going to say difficult, but I suppose the two are synonymous."

"Haha," Dean says sarcastically, but really, he's grateful for the lightening of the mood. "I'm not…I'm not really sure I can-"

"I'm not sure I can either," Cas says. "But I want to try. Now that I know how you feel for certain, I can't imagine pretending the feelings don't exist."

"So…what the hell do we do now?" Dean asks, needing guidance. He's never really been in love before. He has no idea what to do. The idea of diving right into bed isn't as appealing as he might have imagined. In fact, it sounds terrifying.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Cas asks. "I saw a park nearby-"

"Yeah," Dean says, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. A walk. Something simple and normal. "Sure."

And so they walk and talk and later that night when Dean rests his cheek on Cas' shoulder while they watch TV, he has to admit that witches might be good for something after all.  

 


End file.
